Ella, elle l'a, ce je ne sais quoi, que d'autre n'ont pas
by mmiryame
Summary: Une sorcière transformé en vampire, qui paye toujours ses dettes, et assez spéciale. Elle va vivre des aventures plus mortelle les unes des autres à la Nouvelle-Orléans !
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Il y a maintenant 99 ans et 10 mois, Ella de la famille Crow d'Irlande - très célèbre pour être une famille de sorcière très puissante – est née. Dès l'âge de 7 ans, elle commença à utilisée ses pouvoirs, elle était très prometteuse. A l'âge de 24 ans, elle fut nommé héritière de la famille Crow, ce qui signifiait qu'elle deviendrais chef de sa lignée et qu'elle fera partit de l'histoire des sorcières.

Mais 4 ans plus tard, sa meilleure amie, Sarah, fut assassiné par un vampire.

Ella le pris en chasse et fini par le tué, en le brûlant jusqu'à se qu'il ne soit plus que cendre. Mais il n'était pas seul, sa compagne, vampire elle aussi, s'en pris à Ella, ce fut un combat très serrer, Ella étant épuisée par son premier combat. Elles s'entre-tua mais la ompagne du vampire avant de la tuée, lui fit boire son sang pour qu'Ella se transforme en vampire car tous le monde le sait, les sorcières haïssent les vampires, alors pour Ella à son « réveille » se fut bien pire que la mort.

Ella choisit tous de même de ne pas se suicidée, par peur ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Sa famille l'a rejeta bien sûr. Elle s'en était doutée mais sa lui fit quand même du mal de passé de l'enfant prodige à la honte de la famille.

Elle quitta son pays, l'Irlande, 3 ans plus tard et voyage à travers le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à la Nouvelle-Orléand. Pourquoi ? Tous simplement car les vampires originaux étaient là et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec l'un d'eux, Kol Mikaelson, et elle avait appris qu'il était mort. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal car il était celui qui l'avait fait sortir de la dépression. Elle s'était détesté pendant presque 10 ans mais quand elle le rencontra, il lui réappris à s'aimer. Elle lui devais se qu'elle était. Alors elle pris un avion à Seattle pour la Nouvelle-Orléand et décida de resté au alentours de la famille Mikaelson, pour payer sa dette en quelque sorte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lorsque je posa le pieds sur le sol de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ma première pensé fut : « Mais qu'est-ce que je faisait là ?! Je pourrais être aux Maldives ou n'importe où ! »

( _Elle était un peu stressée d'être dans la même ville que les originaux, pas connu pour leur gentillesse._ )

A l'aéroport Louis Armstrong, je partit vers les tapis roulant chercher ma valise mais forcément, on l'avait perdu, soit j'avais une poisse terrible, soit les dieux voulaient que je parte et fissa d'ici ! Je dut attendre 1h22 minutes avant qu'on ne l'a retrouve. Applaudissez-moi, je n'ai tué personne. Puis je pus prendre le taxi direction l'hôtel Omni Royal où j'avais loué une suite, j'ai le goût du luxe, et puis après y avoir laisser mes affaire, je pris une bonne douche. Oui, parce que après 5h de vol, quand on a le mal de l'air ( je ne vous dis pas le nombre d'aller-retours toilette siège que j'ai fait ) on a besoin d'une douche et si possible, un bon brossage de dents.

En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis une femme au trait assez fin, au petit nez « de petite fille, ce que tu es par rapport à moi » pour cité Kol quand il voulait m'énerver, au long cil et au sourcil un peu arqué donnant à mon visage un air moqueur qui le faisait encore plus ressortir avec mes yeux vert foret aux nuances bleues où une flamme avait naquit après mon premier meurtre et qui n'avait fait que prendre de l'ampleur par la suite. J'avais aussi les cheveux roux vénitien coupé en carré au niveau de ma mâchoire et toujours en bataille me donnant un air sauvage qui, je le savais parfaitement, attirait un bon nombre d'homme ! Je fis un sourire éblouissant à mon reflet, montrant mes dents blanches et alignées et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il était maintenant 13h, je pris la décision de me promener pour voir à quoi ressemblais cette ville. Je fis d'abord la très célèbre promenade de Moon Wall, où on longeait le Mississippi. Et où je pris comme déjeuné, un jeune couple en plein noce. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les ai pas tués, juste pris un litre chacun de sang ! Puis m'ennuyant, je partit en vitesse vampirique, c'est-à-dire très vite -surtout pour moi car je suis bien plus rapide que la moyenne arrivant même à aller aussi vite que Kol- et alla de toit en toit avant de finalement m'arrêter au-dessus du quartier français. Je pouvais voir plusieurs sorcière si j'en croyais mon instinct et 3 vampires dont Elijah Mikaelson, un des grands frères de Kol, « le sage », en costume avec une chaleur pareille, alors que moi-même j'étais en tunique sans manche grise avec un short et des bottine blanche. Il avait l'air très coincé. Je sauta du toit où je m'était assise pour atterrir à côté de lui. Je lui parla, attirant la curiosité des deux autres vampire :

« Bonjours monsieur Mikaelson !

Bonjours, nous nous connaissons ? Me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Non, mais nous avons une connaissance en commun, Kol Mikaelson, sa vous dit quelque chose ? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

C'est mon frère et il est mort.

Je sais, toute mes condoléances. Je dit, cette fois avec sérieux. Pourriez-vous répondre à une de mes question en toute franchise ? S'il-vous-plais. Je le regarda dans les yeux, ma souffrance de la perte de Kol facilement remarquable.

Dit-moi ?

A-t-il souffert ? Ma voix se brisa légèrement vers la fin, à peine perceptible pour un humain mais pas pour un vampire.

… Oui. Dit finalement Elijah. »

Je ferma les yeux, et respira profondément avant de partir aussi vite que je le pouvais vers ma chambre d'hôtel où j'arrivai en quelque seconde.

Je ne devais pas pleuré, je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais pleuré peu avant qu'il part rejoindre sa famille je ne sais où. Il a été mon premier amour. Il m'a aimer lui aussi, il m'a couvert de cadeau , ma offert des voitures, des manoirs et une nouvelle vie. Je lui devais tous et je lui est donné mon cœur, en mourant il me l'avait brisé.

J'ouvris mes yeux et rangea mes affaires, puis cela fait, me coucha et dormi avec un sommeil sans rêve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveilla de bonne heure, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs, alors je tua 2 hommes. Vous pouvez me croire monstrueuse, mais ces deux hommes étaient des violeurs rechercher depuis un moment déjà, ce n'était que justice.

Ils était vers 10h quand je me promena dans le quartier français. En laissant trainer mes oreilles, j'appris que la Nouvelle-Orléans avait un roi, Klaus Mikaelson mais que c'était son frère Elijah qui dirigeait et qu'il voulait la paix avec les sorcières et les loups. Il était n'était pas que coincé mais aussi niai et naïf si il croyait vraiment pouvoir créer une paix entre des ennemis depuis des siècles.

Je rentra finalement dans un bar le « Rousseaus » pour pouvoir me poser un peu. Je m'assis au bar et un blonde au yeux emplis de tristesse me demanda ce que je voulais boire et je lui demanda une tequila. Quand elle me donna ma boisson je lui parla :

« Bonjours, je m'appelle Ella !

Bonjours. Moi c'est Camille, mais tous le monde m'appelle Cami. Me dit-elle avec un sourire poli. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?

Oui, je loge à l'hôtel pour l'instant. C'est une très belle ville ! Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air triste et fatiguée, venez vous assoir avec moi boire un peu.

C'est que, je travaille là. Me dit-elle avec un sourire amusée par mon enthousiasme. Et j'ai toujours habiter ici

Venez mangez avec moi après, quand terminer vous votre service ?

Euh... A 13h30

Bien. Je vous attendrez ici, nous irons mangé au restaurant que vous voudrez ! S'il-vous-plais ?

D'accord. Me dit-elle en riant franchement. »

Je bus encore un peu avant qu'un homme s'assit à côté de moi. C'était Elijah.

« Salut. Lui dis-je sans le regarder

Je suis désolé pour Kol

Je suis venu ici, à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour payer ma dette envers votre famille. Mais je ne sais toujours pas... si c'est pour vous donner mon soutient en remerciement pour ce que ma offert Kol, c'est-à-dire la Vie ! … ou bien pour me venger de m'avoir pris mon amour et brisé mon cœur.

J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous vengez car je protège ma famille contre tous et si il faut vous tué pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, je le ferais. Dit-il, menaçant mais il repris, plus doucement :

Il y a une fête dans deux jours, pour fêté la paix revenu sur la Nouvelle-Orléans, je vous y invite et j'espère que vous pourriez me faire part de votre choix concernant vos intention envers ma famille.

J'y réfléchirais. Sachez seulement que si vous essayer de m'utiliser dans votre petite guerre -car la paix est éphémère- et bien vous pouvez allez vous faire voir, avec mon plus grand respect et mes plus sincère excuse. Je m'étais tournée vers lui et le regardais dans les yeux avec mon plus grand sourire. Et je m'appelle Ella »

Cami reviens vers moi pour dire qu'elle avait fini, et lui mettant le bras autours des épaules comme une vielle amie, nous allâmes vers la sortit.

Le diner ce passa très bien et nous échangeâmes nos numéros. Je m'était fait une amie dans se nid de vipère, j'en étais heureuse.

Je décida, après avoir ramenée Cami à son travaille, de visiter les Bayou. Mais je sentis des regards sur moi. Des loups-garous venaient vers moi. Je préféra ne pas rester ici et partit le plus vite possible mais en allant vers mon hôtel j'entendis Cami à son bar alors que celui-ci fermé. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. J'allais vers le bar mais là je vue un homme partir très vite -c'est-à-dire vitesse vampirique- hors du bar. J'avais pu entre-voir son visage. Il s'agissait de Klaus, un autre grand frère de Kol, dit « l'hybride ». J'écoutai encore un peu Cami, mais elle avait l'air bien, alors je décidai d'aller la voir demain pour lui poser quelque question.

**Du côté de Klaus**

Elijah alla vers Klaus et lui dit :

« Il y a une nouvelle vampire en ville. Elle s'appelle Ella.

Oui, et alors ? Dit Klaus, en train de peindre.

C'était la femme de Kol, et elle est puissante, elle a déjà tué 2 personnes alors qu'elle est en ville que depuis 48h. Elle ne sait pas les intentions à notre encontre pour l'instant, alors je l'ai invité pour après-demain, je compte sur toi pour être poli et respectueux envers elle.

Klaus c'était arrêté de peindre quand il lui a dit que c'était la femme de Kol. Il ne pus que se remémorer sa mort sous ses yeux. Il hocha seulement la tête en pensant qu'il enquêterait sur elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveilla en sursaut en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. En regardant autours de moi, je reconnu ma chambre dans la maison familiale en Irlande. Ma mère me regardait assise sur une chaise près de mon lit.

« Non. Je gémis, s'il-te-plais, noooon !

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu es morte. Dit ma mère, avec compassion. Tu vas devoir te suicidée ma fille.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Hurlais-je

Tu es déjà morte ! »

Je la regarda, ce n'était plus ma mère. Ma mère ne me demanderais pas ça !

Je partis en courant le plus loin possible de chez moi, j'étais maintenant dans la foret, une femme étais blessée, en fassent de moi. Elle me demandais de l'aide. Je m'approcha d'elle puis sauta sur elle et planta mes canines dans son cou. Je la laissa tomber pas terre morte, quelques minutes plus tard.

Je suis de nouveau devant ma mère mais cette fois à l'entrer de ma maison où je ne pouvais pas entrer.

« Tu as sacrifiée la vie d'une femme innocente pour vivre une vie maudite ! Murmura ma mère, plus froide qu'un iceberg

Je suis désolé. Je pleurais devant elle, à genoux.

Je te maudit ! Me hurlât-elle.

Je me couvris les oreilles avec mes main, je tomba à genoux. Ma tête me faisait souffrir tellement que des points noires dansaient devant mes yeux. Il fallait que je parte ! « ...personne que tu aimeras... … jamais tu ne pourras l'éviter... … et tu ne t'en souviendra qu'à ta propre mort ! »

Je courrais, il ne faillait pas que j'entende ses paroles ! Puis brusquement je tomba dans un trou.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur et emmêlée dans les draps. Encore ce cauchemar... Cela faisait presque 4 mois que je ne l'avais pas fait. J'essayai vainement de rassembler les paroles de ma mère, mais comme d'habitude, je ne réussi pas à les retenir ! Cela en devenais presque lassant ! Je soupira de frustration et me leva pour prendre un bon bain.

1h plus tard, lavé, coiffé, et habillé d'un jean bleu brut, d'une chemise rouge, faisant encore plus ressortir ma peau blanche -presque translucide-, et mes chevaux roux, je mis des baskets noires et sorti. Il était au environ 10h. J'envoyai un sms à Cami lui demandant de me rejoindre à Jax Brewery -LE bar de la Nouvelle-Orléans- car j'avais des questions à lui poser. Elle me répondit à peine 5 minutes plus tard que l'on pourrait se rejoindre dans une demi heure si je voulais et j'acceptai.

Je profita de cette demi heure pour renouveler mon stocke de Veine de Vénus -les originaux peuvent contrôlés aussi les vampires- dans une petite boutiques plein de surprise. Je nota mentalement d'y refaire un tour quand j'aurais du temps. Puis alla rejoindre Cami

« Salut Cami ! Comment ça va ?

Je vais bien, mais toi ça va ? Que voulais-tu me demander ?

J'ai entendu des choses dans le coin, parlant d'un roi... Enfin des choses bizarres ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Euh... Je la vis se creusé les méninges pour trouver un mensonge convenable. Le roi est en faite, une personne très puissante dans cette ville, il est très dangereux aussi !

Ah bon ? Je mima à la perfection la stupéfaction. Pourtant, un des hommes proches de ce « roi » m'a invitée à une fête demain. Tu y vas toi aussi ?

Je n'ai pas été invité, il n'y a que l'élite de la ville qui y est invitée, c'est une sorte d'after car il y a déjà une fête dans la rue, cela s'appelle « la Bénédiction ». Pourquoi as-tu été invitée ? Me questionna-t-elle méfiante.

Je ne sais pas ! Dis-je avec un sourire prouvant le contraire. Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? Et m'expliquer ce qu'est « La Bénédiction »

Euh... Oui pourquoi pas ! Je vis à son regard qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle repris :

« La Bénédiction » est une fête où on doit donner des offrandes aux sorcières de la moisson, les sorcière qui se sont sacrifiées puis qui sont revenu à la vie.

C'est assez … glauque ?

Elle rigola un peu puis nous changeâmes vite de sujet. Je resta environ 1h avec elle puis je la laissa pour trouver une offrande à donner à l'une de ces sorcières. Je me balada pendant une bonne heure avant de tomber sur ce que j'allais donner. Juste devant moi, dans une vitrine, ce trouvais le cadeau parfait. Dans la boutique où j'avais acheter la Veine de Vénus, ce trouvait un coffret avec des dizaines de plante curative et des dizaines de poison.

Sa peut toujours servir, je pensa en sortant de la boutique avec la boite. Puis repérant une boutique de vêtement, j'y rentra et m'acheta une robe noire, s'arrêtant un peu au-dessus des genoux et serrée au niveau de la taille.

Je rentra chez moi poser les boîtes puis décida de me faire une promenade nocturne avec, j'espèrais, supplément nourriture. Je tomba sur un jeune homme -entre 20 et 25 ans- et me jeta sur lui, je l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre et à l'écart, et planta mes crocs dans son cou sans plus de cérémonie. Je bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte, j'en aurais besoin car je ne sentait pas du tous cette fête, demain.

Je releva la tête en m'essuyant les lèvres avec un mouchoir quand je vis un homme appuyé contre le mur m'observer. J'en fis de même et reconnu Klaus.

« Bonjours, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Lui dis-je, avec un sourire éblouissant.

Ella ! C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis profondément navré que Kol n'a pas pu nous présenter.

Ne vous inquiété pas, il m'a fait un petit résumer de sa famille !

Vous venez à la fête demain ?

Oui, avec une amie à moi. Et vous, ô roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

Sachant qu'elle se passe chez moi, je ne peut que faire honneur de ma présence.

Je lui sourie pour toute réponse avant de partir en le frôlant. Nos regard, pendant quelque secondes s'accrochèrent et j'en l'impression d'avoir Kol et non Klaus devant moi. Je partit à toute vitesse vers mon hôtel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me réveilla assez tard aujourd'hui, donc je pris mon déjeuné à l'hôtel. Je partis ensuite chasser vers les bas-fond de la N-O mais je tomba sur un vampire dégagent une grand puissant et une fureur impressionnante ! Je l'entendis parler avec un autre vampire, qu'il appelait « T ». Il allait préparer quelque chose pendant la fête de la bénédiction. J'avais bien raison quand mon instinct me disait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et que la paix que Elijah avais instauré n'était qu'éphémère !

Pour est au top de ma forme, je me défoula et tua 5 humains. Le sixième, je le soigna grâce à mon sang avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Il était trop mignon !

Je finis par rentrer vers 18h pour me préparer. J'essaya de discipliner mes cheveux, mais on voyait à peine la différence entre maintenant et quand je me lève ! Puis je me mis de la crème parfumée sur tous le corps, mis ma robe avec une ceinture à la cuisse droite où il y avait des 3 lames empoisonnées (pour les humains et les sorcières) et une à la cuisse gauche avec 2 révolver, un avec des balles de bois pleine de Veine de Vénuse ( pour les vampires ) et l'autre, des balles de bois pleine d'aconit( pour les loups-garous ) . La robe, étant évasée au niveau des jambes, on ne voyait rien des armes que je portais.

J'étais en mode femme fatale, je pensa, amusée, en me regardant dans le miroir. Je mis du rouge a lèvre rouge sang, et sortis de ma chambre avec le cadeau sous le bras.

La fête commençais dans les rues, et les 3 sorcières de la moissons nous fit une magnifique démonstration de leurs pouvoirs. Puis lasse de tous ces gens en admiration devant ce spectacle. Je partis vers la pension des Mikaelson.

En rentrant, Elijah viens m'accueillir avec un baise main. Puis me demanda qu'elle était ma décision. Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et en disant que j'étais pacifique, si on ne me cherchais pas.

La musique était plutôt bonne et pour l'instant il n'y avait pas d'accident mais je me tenais sur mes gardes. Soudain je vis une sorcière de la moisson parler avec une autre sorcière près de moi. Elles parlais d'une autre sorcières, de la moisson elle aussi, et qui les auraient trahie ou quelque chose comme cela, et qu'il fallait la punir. Intrigué, j'essayai de deviner laquelle c'était. Ce ne fut qu'évidant lors de la remise des cadeau, où elle ne reçu rien.

Elle me toucha, car elle était comme moi, rejeter par les siens. Alors quand elle se leva pour partir, je l'interpela :

« Davina, c'est cela ?

Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis juste venu te donner un cadeau, petite. » Je lui tendis le coffret. Elle l'ouvris et ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Je la laissa, lire le petit commentaire que j'avais laisser dedans : «_ Sa peut toujours servir _»

Je me promena dans la salle puis finis par me retrouver à côté d'une femme enceinte étant une loups-garous. Je lui parla :

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

C'est une fille, une battante comme sa mère.

Toutes mes félicitations ! Mais vous êtes la seule loup-garou de cette fête ! Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ?

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous, vampire, je ne vous est encore jamais vue.

Je m'appelle Ella et je suis ici que depuis quelque jour. Je vis Klaus me regarder à l'autre bous de la salle. Et vous êtes ?

Hayley ! La mère de l'enfant de l'homme qui vous regarde depuis toute-à-l'heure, dit-elle en levant son verre vers Klaus.

Je vois, j'espère qu'il n'aura rien du père, son frère, Kol, et accessoirement mon fiancé décédé ma un peu parlé de lui. Il n'a pas l'air d'être quelque d'agréable ! Tous au long de la conversation, nous ne regardions que Klaus. Celui-ci avait l'air pas furieux mais plutôt amusé.

Je finis par me tourner vers Hayley et lui dis que je l'aimais bien et lui laissa mon numéro, si un jour elle voulais faire un tour avec moi et une amie. Elle sourit pour toute réponse et je partis vers Klaus, qui me regardait toujours. Je ne fit que passer devant lui mais je lui murmura, pour que lui seul puisse entendre, que Marcel préparait quelque chose pour cette fête, puis je pris une coupe de champagne et passant devant, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Je finis par voir Cami -que je devais attendre devant la porte mais j'avais complètement oublié !- et alla la rejoindre. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

« Salut ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendue !

Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'avais quelque chose à faire ! »

Nous restâmes ensemble pendant 1h avant qu'elle ne disent qu'elle voulait rentrer, je l'a raccompagna alors jusqu'à chez elle puis rentra finalement chez moi. Je me demanda si ce Marcel, avait abandonné ou si cela c'était passer après que je sois partis ? Je verrais bien demain !

Le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil, et une bonne douche je sortis de l'hôtel habillée d'un pantalon-court gris avec un foulard vert en guise de ceinture, et un T-shirt blanc. Je vis Davina accompagnée d'un vampire dans un bar un peu miteux et décida d'aller saluer celle-ci.

« Bonjours princesse ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, va au « Rouseaus » c'est bien mieux !

Euh... Salut. Me dit-elle en hésitant et en regardant la vampire devant elle.

Ah, oui, je m'appelle Ella, je suis ici depuis quelque jours. Et toi tu t'appelle ? Je m'étais tournée vers le vampire.

Moi, c'est Josh. Il me tendit la main mais je l'attrapa à l'avant bras pour le tirer vers moi et lui faire la bise.

Vous êtes cacher n'est-ce pas ?

Écoute Ella, s'il-te-plais ne dit rien !

D'accord, mais en échange, je veux que vous m'expliquez ce qui ce passe dans cette ville ! »

Et il ne fallut pas leur demander 2 fois ! Ils m'expliquèrent, la sorte de paix qu'il y avait entre les loups-garous, les sorcières et les vampires qu'il y avait avant que les Originaux arrive et détrône Marcel, puis la guerre puis encore la paix mais cette fois instaurée pas Elijah puis se soir le massacre donc encore la guerre avec les humains, les loups-garous, les sorcières et les originaux. C'était très compliquer car personne ne savait qui était avec qui...

Je resta prés de 2h à les écouter puis pris congé d'eux pour réfléchir à tous cela. La même penser que lorsque j'arriva dans cette ville me viens « Qu'est-ce que je faisait là ?! »

Je partis manger dans un restaurant de luxe de la ville – je suis une grande gourmande- puis je reçu sms d'un numéro qui n'était pas enregistrer. C'était Hayley, me proposant d'aller la voir ce soir. J'accepta, sa me laissais le temps de parler avec Cami.

J'allai dans le bar de Cami et m'assis sur un des tabourets. Cami avait des cernes bleues tirant sur le violet sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui c'était donc passer ? Je l'interpela :

« Hey ! Cami, Pourquoi sa ne va pas ?

Ella, s'il-te-plais, plus tard...

Non, maintenant ! Est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ?

Elle soupira puis m'avoua que son oncle était très malade et que il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Elle m'expliqua aussi que qu'il n'existait pas de remède mais qu'elle en cherchait un activement. Je lui dit être désolé, puis je pensa à Davina, elle était une sorcière de la moisson, elle devait être capable de le soigné ? Puis je pensa au soupçon que j'ai sur Cami -qu'elle serait impliquée avec tous le surnaturel de la ville- peut-être que cette maladie était en faite un sortilège ? Et qu'elle est partit voir une sorcière lors de la fête hier. Mais pourquoi elle aurait l'air si mal aujourd'hui ? Toute ces question sans réponse m'énervais ! Je demanderais des explication à Davina si je la voie.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je partis vers les bayous, rejoindre Hayley. Elle était entourer de loups-garous autour d'un feu :

« Salut ! Dis-je en m'approchant

Ella ! Tu es venu ! Tu vas bien ?

Oui, mais toi alors, pauvre femme enceinte, qui se retrouve au milieu d'un carnage ?

Ne m'en parle pas ! Un des vampires c'est jeté sur moi !

J'espère qu'il est belle et bien mort maintenant ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne t'assoie pas ?

Je sentais tous les regards hostile des loups-garous sur moi, je préféra refuser en prétendant être venu juste pour prendre des nouvelles, puis je lui dit en me penchant vers elle pour que seul elle l'entende : « J'ai été enceinte, moi aussi. Je ferais tous pour protéger ton bébé mais en échange, jure moi que tu te protégeras toi ! J'ai fait une fausse couche, à force d'être stressée et de continuer au même rythme que j'avais avant d'être enceinte. Il faut que tu te rend compte que tu n'es plus seul mais a deux et que ton énergie permet qu'il vive lui ! Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, de toujours vouloir être indépendante, de n'accepter l'aide de personne et tous faire toi même. » Elle me regarda avec un regard nouveau puis hocha la tête et murmura qu'elle le promettait. Je lui souris puis partis.


End file.
